A Merry Strife Family Christmas
by Cloudoholic22
Summary: This is another contest entery for a group on DA again it's a Cloti story as they are the best pairing. this is the longest one shot I've ever and will ever write hope you like it and cookies for guessing what the characters dress up as.


A Merry Strife Christmas

Christmas time was a time I used to rather despise really I was a little bit like scrooge but in the last few years well Christmas was a time I loved, I loved seeing Marlene and Denzel's faces light up when they would see the Christmas decorations or on Christmas morning when all their present where waiting for them to be opened or the way Tifa would look when she would see just how much the kids faces would indeed light up.

There was though sadly one thing I really did hate at this time of year and that was the demand on my delivery service which meant I couldn't spend as much time with my family including my love Tifa but working this hard did have an advantage at times I had a surprise in store this year but of course the children could easily ruin it with their sleeping patterns on Christmas eve it used to be they would stay up until the early hours with Tifa and I trying to get them to sleep now sadly they would sleep early up would wake around 2 to 3am and come knocking on our door begging to us to get up so they could open there presents and my plan had already hit a road block suddenly the other day while going through my Materia for my next week of deliveries I realised that my sleep Materia was all gone and I had suspected the children of this not that I would ever get them to admit it go looking for it no but I did need some so one my way back from a delivery in Bone Village I took a quick detour to Kalm to visit Yuffie and Vincent so I could get some sleep Materia.

I arrived home late especially after Yuffie insisted that I stay and have some coffee but all I wanted was to get home and enjoy the time off, tomorrow was Christmas eve so my time off was starting and my plan was really under way now that I had some sleep Materia usual I would never use Materia on the kids but if I was going to have my plan work then I really had no choice. I arrived home late and had found Tifa fast asleep on the couch under the mistletoe which I was positive she had placed it there deliberately not that I complained. I left Tifa asleep while I removed my sword and boots and placing my gloves and keys on the kitchen table I found the letters the children had wrote to Santa asking for the gifts they wanted for Christmas and this year their wishes would be granted. The tree lights were still light so just before I woke Tifa I quickly flick the switch. I brushed the hair out of Tifa's face she stirred a little and she looked so cute I couldn't help but kiss her, she moaned ever so slightly which made me smile within the kiss she woke then after I broke away she smiled sweetly.

"Hey your back" she sleepily grumbled

"Yeah just now, you been asleep for long" I asked

"Not really around an hour" she said stretching her arms wide above her head. Just then we heard the unmistakable sound of Barret's snoring and I honestly wonder how Tifa had managed to fall asleep as even in our room we could still hear him.

We then headed up to our room again wondering how we were going to get any sleep with Barret's snoring, Tifa as always paused as we passed the children's room always taking a peek in the door to make sure they were actually asleep and her answer surprised me tonight anyway usually it wouldn't but the fact the children were asleep tonight what with Barret's loud snoring really did surprise me. Barret's being here did have its advantages, he always spent Christmas with us always saying it was for Marlene's sake but we knew better really well Tifa did and she had pointed it out to me, but this year I was going to recruit Barret into my Christmas plans. I knew he wouldn't be happy about my plans that so far only Tifa knew of and as I fell asleep I couldn't help but feel this would be the best Christmas ever.

**Christmas Eve **

Today was the day Cloud's plan was going to happen and honestly I was excited I couldn't wait to see the kids faces when they would see us on Christmas morning, I was actually having a hard time keeping from the kids I really wanted to tell them which was rather odd as I was one for keeping a secret or two when it mattered and this did Cloud had worked so hard this year it wouldn't be right to tell but part of me wanted to just scream it really was going to be a good Christmas this year.

I was working in the bar when Cloud had come downstairs, the bar was the only place where Christmas decorations weren't hanging from every corner of the bar and under Cloud's instructions there was to be no mistletoe anywhere in the bar and I could quite understand why he wouldn't want that even though most of Edge knew now we were a couple it didn't stop the drunken scum we would often get in would try and hit on me and Cloud had this theory that if mistletoe were hanging in the bar it would just spur on the drunks into hitting on me.

Cloud had enter the bar shirtless and had water dripping from his hair I couldn't help but drop the plate I was holding and having it smash on the floor, even though we were officially in a intimate relationship he still had the power to make me swoon.

"Something wrong?" he asked smiling rather devilishly he knew he had got me

"No you just scared me when you came down the stairs" I lied kneeling down to start clearing up the shattered plate. I heard him come closer and I could feel the blush risen in my cheeks as he knelt down beside me.

"God you're so cute I can still make you blush even after all this time" Cloud smiled increasing my blush.

Once the bar was back in order and after insisting that Cloud got dressed so that I could concentrate on the bar, tonight was the last night the bar would be open until new years all though Cloud had insisted I take the night off so the hired staff were having to work and they weren't happy at me for making them work the busy night of the year.

Half an hour before the bar was due to open Cloud and the kids enter, Marlene was screaming

"Tifa, Tifa guess what guess what!"

"What is it Marlene?" I said playing along

"Santa's coming tonight!" she yelled

"Marlene Santa's not real!" Denzel shouted back making me sigh knowing where this was heading

"Yes he is he's coming tonight and will be bringing me presents but not you if you say that! Tifa Santa is real isn't he?" Marlene shouted at Denzel as she questioned me with her eyes

"Of course Santa's real and this year I'm sure he'll prove it to you" Cloud answered giving me a look which I nodded in agreement.

"See told you!" Marlene shouted before they ran out the room.

"Hey what have you got there?" I asked Cloud as he seemed to be hiding something behind his back

"You mean this?" Cloud answered reliving some mistletoe and holding it just above us

"Hey what about your rule no mistletoe in the bar" I retorted

"Yeah well that rule doesn't apply to me now dose it" he smirked

"True" I laughed as Cloud wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer his lips just hovering over mine before he crushed his to mine, we broke apart rather to early as Barret had come into the bar and upon seeing us cleared his throat making us break apart and blush deeply.

"Thought you didn't need mistletoe to kiss" Barret laughed slightly but his entrance gave us the opportunity to let Barret into our plan.

"Barret take a seat will you we have something we would like to ask of you, I'll also get you a drink?"

"Alright" Barret said his tone questioning. Very quickly I had gotten us all some drinks and joined Cloud and Barret at the table.

"So what's all this about then?" he asked

"Well as you well know its Christmas tomorrow and I want to make this the best Christmas ever for the kids especially well since I haven't always been there for them" Cloud explained making my heart jump a little to see him so compassionate about the making the children happy.

"Okay so where do I come into this then?" Barret asked clearly curious about all this

"Well I would like you to wear this tomorrow morning don't worry Tifa and myself will be dressed up so you won't look like a complete idiot" Cloud explained as he somehow had relived Barret's outfit without letting the kids even know, I couldn't help but laugh at it and it really got me looking forward to Christmas morning.

"Okay fine for Marlene's sake I will wear this" Barret huffed I could tell he wasn't overly happy abiut it but then again he had once dressed as a sailor.

Cloud watched me as I worked my shift in the bar that night from his usual table he really was a little to overprotective of me even though I'm a trained fighter that had helped Cloud out in more than one occasion but of course with large drunken rift rafts then it suddenly made Cloud watch over me like one of these guys would try anything and the thing he actually would do this before we were together actually the day he finally admitted his feelings for me was around a year ago and I have Yuffie to thank for that.

Just around a year ago.

It was almost Christmas again and Yuffie was holding a Christmas party and that was the first and last one she was ever going to hold after what had happened. Cloud and Tifa were there as they had been invited just as the rest of AVALANCHE had been, Marlene and Denzel were being looked after by Elmyra while they were at the party. Yuffie had gone around for the first hour at least making sure everyone had drinks plenty of drinks even if a glass someone had had gone down to about half the glass she would be there refilling the drink. After around an hour and a half to two hours Yuffie had managed to convince several guests to play a game two of which were Cloud and Tifa who were really rather drunk now she had dragged them into the living room and forced everyone to sit on the floor.

"The game is truth or dare" she declared

"Yuffie we may be a little drunk but aren't we a little old for Truth or Dare?" Tifa asked her voice slurring slightly

"You're never too old Teef anyway you have kids living with you so I thought you would be used to this" Yuffie retorted

"Alright Cloud your first so truth or dare" Yuffie said standing and pointing at Cloud smiling rather slyly.

"Okay um truth" Cloud said

"So Cloud Strife do you love Tifa?" Yuffie questioned

"Umm er I um do" Cloud slurred blushing rather deeply which made Tifa also blush and Yuffie's grin become toothy and much more mischievous than it already was

"Okay Tifa it's your turn truth or dare?" Yuffie question

"Um truth" Tifa squeaked

"So Tifa do you love Cloud?" Yuffie's smile increased further, Tifa's face turned redder than a strawberry and she couldn't speak all she could do was nod.

"So can I take that as a yes" Yuffie shirked, Tifa simply nodded lowering her head further.

"Okay then Cloud truth or dare" Yuffie shouted

"Hey but I just went let someone else have a go" Cloud retorted

"No and just for that I dare you to kiss Tifa and it can't be a little peck a proper kiss" Yuffie squealed "And since I brought along this there is no getting out of it" Yuffie smiled holding up mistletoe above Cloud and Tifa making them blush and turn away from each other.

"NOW!" Yuffie screeched and everyone in the room literally ganged up on the pair making them face each other and that's all it took Cloud made the first move when he faced Tifa moving swiftly forward cupping Tifa's face and brushing his lips against hers and almost immediately he deepened the kiss.

When they broke away the room was covered silence everyone was staring at the couple with their mouths agape this was what they were hoping for but did not expect it to actually happen, Cloud was the first to break the silence.

"I love you Teef" he whispered but as the whole house had pretty much gone quite it seemed to echo throughout the house so the young pair had blushed deeper with that many eyes on them.

"Alright Alright Everyone clear out, come on let's give these two some privacy" Yuffie called pushing everyone out the door.

"I love you too Cloud" Tifa finally uttered after the group had left the room and silence had engulfed the room for several minutes

Present day

"Right Marlene Denzel have you brushed your teeth?" Tifa called from the living room as I went to start getting things ready for the morning.

"Yes" I heard them call in unison closely followed by their approaching footsteps quickly I grabbed a blanket and chucked it over the gifts and costume.

"Going to bed now are you?" I asked

"Yes" they again said in unison as they stepped forward Marlene more eager than Denzel to give me a hug which I returned easily now unlike before.

"What's that?" Marlene questioned seeing the blanket over the bed obviously hiding the surprises.

"That is a surprise that you find out about in the morning" I smiled at them

"Aww why can't we find out now" Marlene wined

"Because then there will be nothing to open in the morning as Santa won't come" I teased, I could see Denzel roll his eyes so I just smiled at him.

"Goodnight Cloud" Marlene sighed slightly as she took Denzel by the hand and left the room and when I had made sure that they were in bed I started getting ready. I heard footsteps approaching the unmistakable sound of Tifa's footfalls.

"So everything ready?" asked draping her arms over my shoulders

"Yeah just got to put them under the tree and be up early enough to be dressed up and make sure the children are still asleep until we wake them" I said

"So Yuffie did hand over the Materia" Tifa question more to herself and I stretched my arm to point out they were already equipped in all we didn't like the idea of using Materia on the children but we had remedies ready for when we would wake them.

After the presents were placed under the tree and I made sure that Barret did know the plan for morning Tifa and I headed up to bed and I really couldn't wait for morning not only was it going to be a Christmas for the kids to remember for what waited to them and would also be one that Tifa would always remember as with some help from Vincent I managed to get Tifa a gift that she would never forget this Christmas would truly be that wouldn't be easily forgotten.

**Christmas Day **

Before I got changed into my costume I went to the kids room to make sure the kids were still asleep and even though they still asleep we couldn't risk them waking up and spoiling there surprise casting sleep on the kids I left the remedies on the dresser by the door and left to get my costume on.

"Teef can you help me get these with this beard I can't get this to stay on" I called and just as quickly as I called she was there dressed as an elf and she was really the sexiest elf I had ever seen and I could hardly hide the blush that was building. She quickly got the beard to stay in place how though I would never know.

"Teef you know that you're the sexiest elf I've ever seen?" I teased with her slightly

"Well you're the sexiest Santa I've ever laid eyes on" Tifa smiled before she closed he distance and kissed me which of course I deepened and could not wait until the Christmas lunch as that would be the perfect time to for my gift to be opened.

Tifa headed down the stairs first as I told her I just needed to make sure that I had everything ready before I headed down the stairs with the only present that wasn't under the tree resting in my pocket.

"Hey Rudolph you ready yet?" I called as I headed down the stairs in my Santa outfit.

"I suppose but I really look like an idiot in this" I heard Barret grumbled

"Hey just wait till Cid gets here he also has dressed up and you wouldn't be the most silly person here" I called back just as I entered the living room.

"Will I go and wake the kids?" Tifa asked getting up from the floor

"Yeah the remedies are on the dresser" I said I was glad the remedies took a few minutes to take a effect so it would mean Tifa could cast the remedies and get out without being seen.

"Kids!" Tifa called when she returned down stairs looking so hot in her elf costume which was my cue to turn on the Christmas lights and turn off the main lights. Quickly we took our positions and Barret once again gave me a look as if to say you're dead as he got down on all fours by a sleigh that Tifa had managed to make and it looked really good she really was talented as Tifa and I took our places in the sleigh.

"This is so humiliating" I heard Barret mutter under his breath which made Tifa and myself laugh slightly.

"Well it's not for long now the kids are coming now" Tifa whisper back as we heard the unmistakable sound of the children's footfalls come down the stairs.

"It's Christmas" Marlene called just before she and Denzel ran into the lounge and as they did they stopped dead in their tracks and eventually after a pause Marlene shouted

"See Denzel told you Santa was real!"

"Yeah sure" Denzel replied in a sarcastic manner that Marlene didn't pick up on.

"Ho Ho Merry Christmas!" I said earning a little giggle from Tifa as Barret's red nose flashed once again.

"Santa!" Marlene called running towards me I caught her easily as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Here you go Marlene" Tifa said handing her a present as Denzel moved closer.

"Denzel here's yours" I said handing him one of his presents as Barret sat down properly.

"Thank you Santa just what I wanted" She practically screamed holding the teddy bear she had gotten.

"Denzel what did you get?" Marlene asked

"This a Airship model" Denzel said holding the ship out in front of him.

"Right kids you continue opening your presents while I go make some breakfast how does Pancakes sound" Tifa said getting up

"Yeah they sound great" the kids agreed as the scrambled for more gifts under the tree,

"Not that one Marlene that's Tifa's" I said taking a hold of the gift

"Okay this one?" she asked holding out another gift

"Yeah that one fine" I said. I got up then to go see Tifa especially since the smell was making me hungry.

"Hey how's it going in here, it smells great by the way" I said taking in the smell of the food.

"Fine how's the children enjoying their gifts?" Tifa asked once again putting the children first

"Like always really but a little bit more hyper" I shrugged wrapping my arms around her

"Hey that beard is itchy you know" Tifa shirked with the feeling of it against her skin

"Yeah it is rather" I sighed scratching a little

"Then take it off if it's itchy" Tifa said

"Alright now when are we to eat and here Marlene almost ended up opening it" I said placing the gift down on the counter beside her.

"Right now just after I open this gift" Tifa said reaching for the parcel

"Oh thank you Cloud it's beautiful" Tifa said holding up the necklace with a Materia glow that danced along the sapphires. She wrapped her arms around me embracing me in her hold resting her head on my chest and I just knew then my important gift of all should or rather would go down well when I gave it to her.

"So kids you like all your gifts this year?" I asked as Tifa and I returned to the lounge with breakfast

"Yeah there great just what I wanted" Marlene said smiling brightly at us

"Same couldn't off asked for more thanks" Denzel answered just as his stomach growled

"Come on let's get some breakfast and then Barret or your dad, Cloud and I can open our presents okay" Tifa smiled placing the plates on the table

After breakfast and all the gifts prior one had been opened and we sat and watched a Christmas movie while we waited for the others to arrive and the turkey to cook. An hour later and Yuffie, Vincent, Shelke, Reeve and of course Cait Sith arrived so now we were just waiting on Cid and Shera to get here and as soon as Yuffie had walked in the door she demanded that her Materia be returned so it was rather funny that she was dressed in an angel costume.

"Here" I said handing her the sleep Materia

"Thanks so where the kids got a load a presents for them" she squealed lifting her arms showing off the large bags full of gifts

"In the lounge" I sighed as I let Yuffie step past me as Vincent followed shaking his head dressed in his usual attire.

Finally Cid and Shera had arrived and everyone even Vincent burst out laughing when they saw Cid enter dressed a giant Christmas turkey and even though I knew what he was to be dressed up in when I actually saw it I was also laughing he looked ridiculous worse than the time I had to wear the dress or that Chocobo costume.

"Right let's eat" Tifa declared after ten minutes of watching the kids unwrap more gifts they had indeed been spoiled this year.

"Right Cid you want to crave the turkey" I actually laughed pretending to hand the craving tools to Cid but when he gave me the look I did back off and just before I started to carve the turkey I had one more thing to do and all of a sudden I felt nervous.

"Um before we start I have something I would like to well ask" I said the words feeling heavy on my tongue and then I felt like everyone eyes were on me watching my every movement clearing my throat once and then again I began.

"Well um over the past few years I know I really haven't been a very good friend only thinking really of myself and my guilt over things I could never change but I've always had someone that has been by my side from the start and that person always had a hold of my heart and now well there is only one thing left for me to do the right thing so Tifa Lockhart the one person that has been at my side through everything, stolen my heart so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife" I asked getting down on one knee and reliving my secret gift that I had for some time.

"Oh Cloud of course I'll marry you I love you" she replied and with that I slipped the ring on her slender finger as everyone but Vincent began chatting for us to kiss so I gave her a quick peck on the lips to embarrassed really.

By the end of the meal we were all stuffed it was that feeling that you got when you're so full you just can't do anything but veg out on the sofa watching a movie, this year Marlene had gotten the movie Lion King (My all time fave Disney movie) so we all sat and watched the movie, feeling the weight on our stomachs, Tifa was resting her head against my chest not paying attention to the movie but admiring the ring that sparkled on her finger and what made it even more special was that with the help of Shelke, Vincent and a little input from Yuffie I had managed to get a ring that matched the necklace.

"Cloud, Tifa can I speak to you a minute please" Yuffie asked hardly whispering at all even though the moving was still playing.

"Sure" I shrugged getting up then offering my hand to Tifa, we then headed to the kitchen where Yuffie could 'talk' to us.

"So what this about Yuffie?" I asked leaning against the kitchen island

"Well I um never got you a Christmas present because well this is my Christmas present to you guys" Yuffie squealed as placed a large folder down on the island that was quite literally bursting at the seems

"What is it?" Tifa asked stepping forward to get a better look

"Well naturally I knew you would say yes of course I knew I was going to be maid of honour so I put this together and yes I know that you guys would want to organise your wedding but then you would never get married I mean leave it up to Cloud and it would take years" she paused as I interrupted

"HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" I demanded

"Nothing really but um I mean look how long it was before you even admitted your feelings and even then you needed help" she blabbed while I just rolled my eyes

"So you were saying?" Tifa said trying to move on from what just happened

"Well I've planned your wedding for you and next week your getting married New years eve/day at midnight at Aerith church" she grinned

"But Yuffie what about my dress the catering and so on" Tifa asked clearly shown her uncertainty across her face

"Nothing to worry about the day after tomorrow I have arranged a shopping trip to several dress stores for to find your prefect dress usually they are closed over the Christmas break but when I said it's for one of the heroes of Gaia they all agreed to open and well as for the caters well I have an arrangement with Turtles Paradise so they will be providing a menu which you should get faxed to you in the morning so your all set" She squealed

"But..." I began

"No buts this is happening!" she declared and before we could say anything else she ran out the room leaving us with a rather awkward silence hanging between us.

"So um married by next week seems a little fast" I said starching the back of my head

"Er yeah it does but when you think about how long we have been together I mean even before we were a couple it doesn't scare me" Tifa said resting her hand on my shoulder

"I suppose" I sighed

One Week later – New Years Eve

Tifa was waiting in a make shift tent just outside the church the cold night air sent shivers up her spine she couldn't quite believe that it was only last week she had got engaged and now she was marrying the man she had always loved even when she was a child.

"Hey is the bride ready yet?" Barret called by the entrance of the tent

"Almost I just need a hand with getting my hair clasp with my veil in place" Tifa replied still struggling to get her veil in place as Barret entered the tent

"You want a han..." Barret began but was render speechless when Tifa turned around and he had to clear his throat several times before he was able to speak.

"Teef you look beautiful I have to say Cloud is a lucky guy" Barret said tripping over the words

"Thanks can you help me with this though every time I try it goes lopsided" Tifa sighed

"Sure that's what 'dads' are for" Barret said taking the veil from Tifa and placed it into Tifa's hair.

"Aw thanks its perfect" Tifa smiled studying her reflection in the mirror

"Teef it's Time!" Yuffie called from just outside the tent

"You ready" Barret asked giving her arm a reassuring squeeze as Tifa picked up her bouquet of roses

"Born ready" she answered as they took a few attentive steps into the cold night air that nipped at Tifa's exposed skin as they headed to the doors of the church.

Cloud stood at the altar that was at the foot of the Aerith's healing water that had frozen over in the cold temperatures but the cold temperatures add to the magic of the night but with the low temperatures everyone had a fire Materia equipped to help defend against the cold. The music started playing just as the clock struck ten to midnight of the New Year and Tifa entered the church and all eyes drifted to her and Cloud stood by the alter his mouth agape at Tifa's beauty as her scoop neckline dress that hugged in body in all the right places as the bottom of her dress gently kissed the ground that Tifa seemed to be floating on as she walked down the aisle alongside Barret. Finally Tifa and Barret reached the alter where Barret handed Tifa over to Cloud as the face each other and the gems on Tifa's veil twinkled in the moonlight that was shining in through the large hole in the roof .

"You look amazing" Cloud whispered taking Tifa's hand

"Well you look pretty good yourself" Tifa whispered back smiling brightly back at Cloud.

Then the ceremony started and everyone in attendance took their seats as the pastor started.

"Repeat after me Cloud" the pastor said after all the usual stuff

"I Cloud Strife take you Tifa Lockhart to love, to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live and then even then" the pastor stated adding Yuffie's altered vows

"I Cloud Strife take you Tifa Lockhart to love, to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickens and in health, for as long as we both shall live and even then" Cloud repeated feeling a little silly with the last part

"Tifa repeat after me I Tifa Lockhart take you Cloud Strife to love, to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live and then even then" The pastor stated again

"I Tifa Lockhart take you Cloud Strife to love, to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, for as long as we both shall live and then even then" Tifa repeated there was a slight pause after that as Vincent stepped forward to hand Cloud the rings.

"With this ring I signify the vow I just made" Cloud said slipping the ring on Tifa's delicate finger

"With this ring I signify the vow I just made" Tifa said copying Cloud and slipping the ring on Cloud's finger.

"Cloud do you take Tifa as your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked

"I do" Cloud stated

"And Tifa do you take Cloud as your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor repeated the question

"I do" Tifa also stated

"Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" The pastor finished and as Cloud stepped forward to lift the veil that was still covering Tifa's face in a soft haze mistletoe grew from nowhere above the couple as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

The End


End file.
